Seabozu
is a kaiju that appeared on the Ultraman series. Seabozu appears in Episode 35. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Monster Graveyard History Ultraman A disturbance from outer space, the Science Patrol investigated the matter to find themselves in the Monster Graveyard, where all aliens and monsters go when they are destroyed by the Ultramen. Nearly all of them except a skeleton-like monster could be identified. As they returned to Earth, the skeleton monster dubbed "Seabozu," fell from the sky and landed in a nearby city. As The Science Patrol was about to fire, they noticed that the monster wasn't intentionally attacking the city nor trying to harm anyone, but instead it climbed the tallest building in the city as if it were trying to get back into the sky, however after jumping off the building trying to jump into the sky, it fell to the ground below and wandered away whimpering. Finally, the Science Patrol cornered Seabozu in the middle of an open field away from society and opened fire upon the monster. After minutes of senseless violence and Seabozu being unrulingly attacked, it became obvious to the Science Patrol that Seabozu just wanted to go home to The Monster Graveyard. The first attempt to send Seabozu home was to tie his hands around a massive rocket that would be sent to the Monster Graveyard. However the plan failed as Seabozu's weight and clumsiness caused the rocket to crash and burn on site. Ultraman showed up shortly afterwards and shockingly attacked the monster (possibly in hopes of knocking it out so he fly it home easier,) but Ultraman's color timer was running out and so he had to abandon Seabozu in mid-flight. Finally, a special rocket was designed for him. Ultraman met Seabozu again and ordered the monster to hold onto the rocket to take him home, but the monster's fear and stubbornness kept him from listening, provoking Ultraman at times to attack him into following his order. Finally after he grabbed onto the rocket. He was fired back to the Monster Graveyard where he could live the rest of his days in happiness. Trivia *In the special, Ukulele Ultraman, Seabozu is one of the monsters that celebrates, along with Alien Baltan. *Although not appearing in the series with a real prominent role, A cameo of Seabozu holding onto the ship that took him home is seen in episode 21 of the series Ultraman Mebius when GUYS enters the Monster Graveyard in search of Lesser Bogal. *Seabozu is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie which is odd since Seabouzu is not a villain. *Seabozu's costume was later modified for the monster Stegon. *In New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 27, Seabozu's appearance was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him and lots of diffrent monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Seabozu returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Powers and Weapons None Other media Ultra Fight This Monster reappeared in Ultra Fight. Trivia *In this series, Seabozu used Telesdon's roar. Takeshi's Castle Seabozu appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle in the special "Monster" episode. He participates in the game "Boulder Dash" in which he fails in. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he is called "The Closet Monster." Unusually, his costume in this appearance has a longer tail than his original appearance. M78 Love and Peace In the OVA special, M78 Love and Peace, Seabozu lands on the 'ChibiM78' and was considered a threat by Ultraman, Yulian, Seven and Zearth, until he burst into tears. To cheer him up, Ultras, Seijins, Robots, and Kaiju alike joined forces to cheer up the sad monster. Figure Release Information Rarity s140.jpg|Mini Big Head Seabozu Gallery Seabozu I.png Seabozu rocket.png Seabozu_WOWOW.png Seabozu v Ultraman.png Seabozu 3.jpg seabozuseagorasdodongoartwork.png|Art work featuring Seabozu Anime Seabozu.jpg|Seabozu as he originally appears in the OVA M78 Love and Peace Chibi Seabozu.jpg|Chibi Seabozu with Yulian, Pigmon and Ultraman 266px-Seabozu1.jpg|Seabozu in an Ultra Zone sketch 264px-Seabozu and Deathrem.jpg|Seabozu and Alien Deathre in an Ultra Zone sketch Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Dinosaur Category:Undead Kaiju Category:Belial's Army Category:Friendly kaiju Category:Allies